A la conquista de un desesperado Jou
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Taichi, decidido a que Jou se olvide de sus exámenes por un día, idea un plan especial para lograr que el chico de gafas se desahogue con alguna chica y se quite el estrés. Pero algo sale mal, y el presunto infalible plan termina saliendo algo diferente a lo que él tenía pensado.
1. Prólogo

Esta es una petición que SkuAg hizo hace un tiempo que cogí de mendigas Fickeras. Es el siguiente:

 **Pairing** : JyouxMimí, JyouxHikari, JyouxMiyako

 **Características** : Quiero que las tres (pueden agregar a algún varoncito si quieren) decidan, por amor, obsesión, apuesta, orden de una vidente (¿¡se imaginan?! me muero de risa), por cualquier motivo, ¡conquistar a Jyou! él puede o no elegir a una, eso queda a libre decisión de la autora. Atención: Sora no puede tratar de conquistarlo, no me gusta esa pareja. No es necesario que haya Sorato, de hecho no es necesario que aparezcan, pero ninguno de los dos puede tener otra pareja que no sean ellos. Puede ser un one shot o pueden hacer un capítulo por conquista.

Digimon no es mío.

* * *

El tintineo de las campanillas les dio la bienvenida a la mística tienda. Los tres chicos, vestidos con ropas informales, entraron al local cerrando la puerta tras ellos y haciendo que la luz de la calle dejase de iluminar tanto el interior. Si bien eran todos amigos, sus expresiones denotaban cada una un sentimiento diferente; emoción, miedo e indiferencia. Uno de ellos, castaño, se adelantó a los otros dos y caminó por la estancia con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. El pelirrojo se apresuró a acercarse a él para no alejarse mucho de él mientras que el rubio simplemente miraba aburrido todo a su alrededor.

—Tai, no creo que esto sea buena idea —susurró Koushiro, vigilando como si algo estuviese a punto de atacarlos.

—¡Venga ya! Queremos que Jou se desahogue, ¿verdad?—exclamó Taichi y su amigo solamente asintió—. ¿Pues qué mejor que una chica para eso?

—Pero esto es demasiado —musitó tan bajo que el castaño frunció el ceño—. Digo, podríamos simplemente sacarle a bailar y hacer de celestinas con alguna chica en la discoteca.

—El superior no quiere salir a bailar, nunca —aseguró el mayor—. Eso no funcionará.

—¿Y esto sí? —cuestionó Yamato alzando una ceja, entrando en la conversación por primera vez desde que habían pisado la tienda.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó el chico—. Megumi me ha asegurado que esto es verdadero. Me dijo que Satoshi le dio una a Chii para que ella se lo diese a Hiroshi y que funcionó.

—Solo son cuentos, Taichi —murmuró el rubio hastiado—. La magia negra no existe.

—¡Claro que existe! —Yagami le señaló con el dedo—. Y voy a demostrártelo. Tendrás que ir con pies de madera por si te ataco con ella.

—Se dice pies de plomo, imbécil —se mofó el otro—. Y cuando todo esto termine tendrás que aceptar que yo tenía razón y me reiré de ti.

—¿Qué te apuestas? —preguntó el chico, casi gritando y mirándolo de forma retadora—. Si esto sale bien tendrás que hacer mis deberes durante una semana entera.

—Chicos —llamó suavemente Koushiro—, no creo que sea buena idea…

—¡Hecho! —vociferó Yamato, entrando en el juego de su amigo—. Y si sale mal tú tendrás que hacérmelos.

—Chicos —intentó el pelirrojo de nuevo—, estáis levantando mucho la voz…

—¡Vas a morder el polvo, Ishida! —berreó Taichi, alzando un puño contra su amigo.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos, Yagami! —voceó su adversario, muy excitado por la idea de ver perder al otro.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no fueron conscientes del momento en el que dejaron de estar solos. De un momento a otro, en el mostrador que estaba al lado de Koushiro apareció una mujer entre las sombras. Fue tan rápido, que el pelirrojo pegó un grito, dando un salto hasta colocarse detrás de Taichi, protegiéndose de ella. Sus dos amigos dejaron de discutir ante aquello y miraron a la mujer, que iba vestida con un vestido holgado del color de la sangre oscura, con cientos de intrincados dibujos y un velo que ocultaba casi toda su melena, que se podía adivinar negra como el azabache.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, casi como si sisease como una serpiente—. ¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

—Una amiga me ha hablado de usted —dijo Taichi, mirándola con una sonrisa pintada en los labios—. Tenemos un problema y usted es la única que puede ayudarnos con ello.

Yamato bufó, incrédulo, y la mujer clavó sus ojos, del color del metal líquido, en él. Koushiro sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral pero el rubio no hizo gesto alguno; le sostuvo la mirada y puso su mejor cara de póker, con sus azules ojos retándola a decirle algo misterioso. El castaño se acercó al mostrador y se colocó justo frente a ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto del pelirrojo, que para ese momento se preguntaba si no debería mejor esconderse tras Ishida.

—Llámame Madame Akane, por favor —aquella voz, de nuevo susurrante, heló la sangre del menor de nuevo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que queréis?

—Madame Akane —el castaño respondió a la sonrisa de la mujer misteriosa con otra, poniendo cara de tener un plan— Tenemos una petición _muy especial_ …

* * *

Y aquí está Mid de nuevo, con sus introducciones de las historias. Parece que lo hago a posta pero es la última. Es que mirando la descripción del fic me fijé en que SkuAg no decía que fuese solamente One-shot y quería hacer una pequeña entrada a la historia, un prólogo que abriese el apetito de esta historia.

Tengo toda la historia en mente, cómo quiero llevarla a cabo, solamente me queda escribirla. Aún no estoy segura, porque tengo que plantearlo bien, pero creo que solamente será un capítulo (obviando éste) en el que estará todo el embrollo de la historia. He querido dejar un poco en el aire qué es lo que va a hacer que las chicas quieran conquistar a Jou, aunque puede que con lo poquito que he escrito tengáis una leve idea.

SkuAg, espero que no me mates por esta introducción, que te guste, y no pretendo tardar mucho más para el otro capítulo.

Nada más, espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	2. A la conquista de un desesperado Jou

Aquí vengo con el segundo, y último, capítulo de este fic. Fue un reto que cogí en Mendigas Fickeras de SkuAg. Es el siguiente:

 **Pairing** : JyouxMimí, JyouxHikari, JyouxMiyako

 **Características** : Quiero que las tres (pueden agregar a algún varoncito si quieren) decidan, por amor, obsesión, apuesta, orden de una vidente (¿¡se imaginan?! me muero de risa), por cualquier motivo, ¡conquistar a Jyou! él puede o no elegir a una, eso queda a libre decisión de la autora. Atención: Sora no puede tratar de conquistarlo, no me gusta esa pareja. No es necesario que haya Sorato, de hecho no es necesario que aparezcan, pero ninguno de los dos puede tener otra pareja que no sean ellos. Puede ser un one shot o pueden hacer un capítulo por conquista.

Digimon no es mío.

* * *

A la conquista de un desesperado Jou

El salón de casa de los Tachikawa estaba hecho un desastre. Cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices, gomas de borrar, hojas sueltas… una librería envidiaría la cantidad de material de papelería que había, al menos si no hubiera papeles hechos bola en un lado. Pero aún con el caos, en la estancia resonaban las risas y las charlas amenas, incluso si esa no era la idea principal de la reunión y la quedada de estudios requería algo de silencio.

—¿Quién quiere limonada? —preguntó una animada Mimi, que venía de la cocina seguida de Miyako, con sendas bandejas llenas de vasos y un par de jarras.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver las manos de todos los que estaban allí alzarse. Daisuke se apresuró a hacer sitio en la mesa, casi tirando todo al suelo. Hikari lo regañó y Takeru se burló de él cuando vio que Miyako le pegaba un toñejón después de dejar las cosas en el mueble. Todos cogieron los vasos que la anfitriona les iba llenando mientras disfrutaban de la bebida.

—¿Dónde están los que faltan? —preguntó Yamato mientras pegaba un sorbo a su limonada.

—Sora tenía club de tenis —explicó Taichi mientras Mimi asentía por detrás y seguía repartiendo los vasos.

—Cody comida familiar —dijo simplemente la de gafas—. Lo que no sé es dónde estará Jou.

—Se supone que venía —murmuró Koushiro—. Me lo encontré ayer y dijo que iba a sacar tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó, como si hubiese estado esperando a que lo mencionasen. Los chicos se quedaron quietos, esperando que la propietaria de la casa acudiese a abrir, pero al ver que las tres mujeres estaban muy entretenidas charlando y que ignoraban la puerta, Yamato suspiró y fue él mismo. Se encontró a un alterado Jou, que parecía haber venido corriendo.

—Hola, Jou —saludó el rubio, aguantando las ganas de reír al verlo despeinado y con su siempre pulcra camisa arrugada—. Llegas un poco tarde.

—Yo… apuntes… importantes… —el mayor se abanicó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. He tenido una urgencia y he tenido que volver a casa.

—No te preocupes, hombre —Yamato se apartó y le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros—. No era necesario que vinieses corriendo; no íbamos a movernos de aquí.

—Sí —asintió el de gafas, para después ponerse serio—. Pero… ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a Mimi? Prefiero que vea que he tratado de llegar cuanto antes. Si no, ¿quién sabe qué haría?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de su amigo al pensar en una Tachikawa vengativa; todos sabían que la castaña era bastante caprichosa cuando se ponía, y esa reunión había sido exactamente eso, un capricho de la mujer. Porque realmente nadie necesitaba hacer las tareas de la universidad con nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos cursaban diferentes carreras. Pero a Mimi se le había metido en la cabeza que debían de hacerlo para, y según palabras textuales, "ayudarnos entre todos y hacer los trabajos de una forma más amena", así que había terminado todos apachurrados en esa casa, más divirtiéndose que haciendo nada de provecho.

Jou se quitó los zapatos y dejó la chaqueta en el ropero de la entrada. Luego siguió a Yamato, que ya se había perdido en el pasillo para volver al salón. Casi se cae de espaldas al ver el desorden que se encontró, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó levantando una mano.

—¡Superior Jou! —el resto le devolvió el saludo pero Mimi lo miró haciendo un puchero—. ¡Llegas muy tarde!

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento, Mimi —el chico hizo una reverencia—. He tenido que regresar a mi casa para coger unos papeles importantes.

—¡No importa! —la chica sonrió—. Lo importante es que estés aquí.

Sin perder un segundo ni dejar tiempo para pensárselo, la castaña se levantó y corrió hasta él para lanzarse a darle un enorme abrazo. Jou, acostumbrados a sus efusivos saludos, solamente le dio una palmaditas en la espalda. Mimi se quedó repentinamente tensa y el mayor frunció el ceño sin comprender. La chica se pegó más a él y aspiró profundamente; después suspiró.

—Hueles muy bien, superior —susurró con la nariz pegada al cuello—. Muy, muy bien…

—Eh... esto… —balbuceó él—. Gra… gracias.

—No las des… —ella se separó de él lentamente pero dejó las manos tras su cuello, quedando muy cerca del chico; sonrió coquetamente—. Siempre es un… _placer._

Jou sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al escucharla. Su tono había sido… raro. No hubiese sabido exactamente qué pasaba porque nunca nadie le había hablado así, pero algo diferente había en la forma en la que Mimi había susurrado su nombre, en el brillo de sus ojos que entrecerrada misteriosamente y en sus dedos acariciando su nuca.

—¡Oye, Mimi! —se escuchó la voz de Taichi—. ¡No queda limonada!

Mimi parpadeó y luego miró al castaño. A regañadientes, se separó del superior y se giró hacia sus amigos, que la miraban extrañados por la escenita con Jou. Ignorándoles, se puso las manos en la cintura y empezó a regañar a Taichi por ser tan vago.

El chico de gafas aprovechó para alejarse de Mimi; no sabía que estaba pasando pero casi prefería no tener que volver a vivirlo, había sido realmente raro.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a una Hikari que charlaba animadamente con Takeru. La castaña menor se giró para saludar al recién llegado pero se quedó a medias con el saludo. La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara y un leve sonrojo se le subió. Con repentina timidez, se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió.

—Ho-hola, Superior Jou —balbuceó—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Ah, Hola, Hikari —él le sonrió—. Pues bien, algo cansado pero con ganas de estudiar.

—Tú siempre tan estudioso —rió ella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Es eso lo que me gusta de ti…

—Eh... esto… ¿gracias? —preguntó sin entender.

—También me gusta lo amable y educado que eres siempre —susurró dulcemente—. Eres taaaan agradable…

Hikari acarició la manga de la camisa del superior de arriba abajo, haciendo que éste se quedase congelado. La chica lo miró a través de sus pestañas, lanzándole una mirada que nunca le había visto. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.

—Superior Jou —le musitó con voz de niña buena que nunca ha roto un plato—. Tengo un par de dudas con biología y necesito que me ayudes…

—Pero, Hikari —Takeru, a su lado, habló—. Si tú eres muy buena en biolo…

La castaña se giró, fulminándolo con la mirada, le dio un manotazo, callándolo y volvió a fijar sus orbes en el mayor. Volvió a sonreírle dulcemente.

—Como iba diciendo… —murmuró—. Si pudieses ayudarme…

—Si quieres yo te ayudo, Hikari —se ofreció el rubio, recibiendo de nuevo una mirada de odio.

—¿Puedes ayudarme, senpai? —insisitó ella, ignorando a Takaishi—. _O-ne-ga-i._

—Yo… —balbuceó Jou, empezando a sudar por el comportamiento de la chica—. Yo…

Una bandeja siendo golpeada con fuerza contra la mesa que tenían en frente los sacó de la espesa burbuja que se había formado. El mayor agradeció internamente esa interrupción mientras que la castaña bufó y se giró para gruñir al que hubiese roto ese momento que estaba viviendo con el de gafas. Se encontraron con una Mimi con cara de muy pocos amigos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y golpeando incesantemente el suelo con el pie.

—Hikari, deja de molestar a los _mayores_ —bisbiseó con rin tintín mientras se sentaba al lado de Jou lentamente; él se envaró, viendo el peligro resonar en sus orejas—. ¿No ves que lo molestas? Vete con Takeru; como tiene tu edad comprenderá todo mejor, _pequeña._

La menor abrió la boca por la sorpresa de Mimi haciéndola a un lado. Asombrada, pudo ver como la mayor se pegaba a Jou y sonreía victoriosa.

—Superior… —lo llamó Mimi, acercándose a él—. Cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

—Pues… —dudó él—. No hay nada nuevo. Ya sabes que mi vida es prácticamente estudiar. No quiero aburrirte con ello.

—¡Yo nunca me aburriría contigo, Superior! —aseguró ella, mirándolo coquetamente—. Me interesa _todo_ lo que sea sobre ti.

Jou abrió los ojos más aún ante el tono de la frase y se tensó cuando vio que Mimi acercaba su cara mucho a la de él. Tragó saliva; ¿por qué ser acercaba tanto? ¡Apenas quedaban unos centímetros entre ellos! Un tirón hizo que se alejase de golpe de la castaña para encontrarse unos orbes rubí que miraban con odio a su hasta entonces acosadora y después se clavaban en él cambiando el brillo amenazador por la dulzura.

—Senpai, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme con biología —mencionó suavemente, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo.

—Ah, sí… —asintió él, confuso por la situación.

—Pero, Hikari, pequeña —musitó la mayor, sosteniendo el brazo contrario—. Tú ya eres buena en biología. Y Takeru puede ayudarte, ¿verdad, Take-chan?

—Cla… —empezó a decir el rubio pero Yagami lo cortó.

—Tengo varias dudas que _solamente_ senpai puede… solucionar —la menor sonrió al chico—. Y Jou ya ha dicho que va a ayudarme…

—No deberías molestar al Superior, Hikari… —gruñó suavemente Mimi, tirando hacia ella de él.

—Tú estás molestándole más, _querida_ —aseguró la menor, haciendo lo propio hacia su lado.

Jou empezó a sentir que le dolían los brazos de tanto tirón pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para soltar un gemido. Si las miradas matasen, ambas castañas estarían fulminadas en el suelo, tiradas y con humo saliendo por el pelo chamuscado. Parecía que de un momento a otro algo iba a explotar, y todo el mundo debió de pensar eso porque cuando Jou miró al resto de sus amigos para pedir ayuda, todos lo ignoraron, huyendo de su mirada pero observando la pelea en silencio. La única fémina que faltaba en escena fue la única que reaccionó.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis? —exclamó acercándose apresuradamente—. ¡Vais a partir en dos al pobre Jou!

Sin perder tiempo, apartó a las dos castañas y cogió a Jou del brazo, tirando de él para levantarlo del sofá para alejarlo de ellas. Todos pensaban que iba a poner cordura en el asunto pero de repente, y sin que nadie se lo esperase dada la actitud de segundos antes, se giró hacia el chico y le sonrió.

—¡Oh, Jou! —exclamó, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él—. He leído tu último trabajo. Es tan… _interesante._

—¿Mi… Mi… Miyako? —tartamudeó sintiendo cómo lo sobaba.

—¡Oh, sí, Jou! —suspiró, mirándolo por encima de las gafas—. Eres tan inteligente… Y eso es tan… s _exy._

—¡Miyako! —gritó Hikari, acercándose y enganchándose a un brazo—. Deja a senpai. Me va a ayudar. ¿verdad, senpai?

—Yo… —balbuceó el chico.

—¡Qué calor hace! —escucharon quejarse a Mimi.

Cuando la miraron, se estaba quitando la sudadera que llevaba y quedando en una camiseta de tirantes. Con pasos seductores y una caída de pestañas digna de cualquier diva de Hollywood. Lentamente, se acercó y se sostuvo en el brazo libre del chico, apoyando sus pechos de forma insinuante contra él. Jou casi se atragantó cuando los sintió en todo su esplendor, sobre todo cuando ella sonrió seductoramente.

—Tengo mucho calor cuando estoy cerca de ti, _Superior_ —susurró con voz ronca mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla—. Provocas taantas cosas en mi… Deberíamos ir juntos a mi habitación a… _refrescarnos._

—Olvida a Mimi, senpai —Hikari atrajo su atención con su vocecita dulce y su mirada de niña buena, pasando la mano a lo largo de todo su brazo—. Tengo mis dudas de biología y para eso necesito tu ayuda. Después, quizá pueda devolverte el favor yo… no sé, con clases de anatomía…

—Que no te dejen engañar, Jou —interrumpió Miyako, haciendo que la mirase, jugueteando con el botón superior de su camisa —. Sabes que tú y yo siempre hemos tenido eso que tenemos las personas inteligentes… ese _feeling_. Porque la inteligencia es tan sexy…

—No eres tan inteligente como te crees, Inoue —se burló la mayor.

—No eres tan sexy como te piensas que eres, Tachikawa —contraatacó Hikari, sacando la garra que pocas veces sacaba.

—Tú no eres esa chica buena que nunca ha roto un plato, Yagami —aseguró Miyako—. Eres todo apariencia…

De repente el salón se llenó de un griterío espantoso. Las tres chicas empezaron a acusarse de roba-chicos, incluso cuando Jou no salía ni había insinuado sentirse atraído por ninguna de ellas. El resto de amigos, que casualmente eran todos hombres, los miraban anonadados, sintiendo pena por el pobre que estaba en medio. ¿Quién iba a decir que el mayor sueño de todo hombre, tener a tres chicas guapas detrás de él, podría convertirse en esa pesadilla? Jou parecía a punto de desmayarse; o de echarse a llorar.

—¡El Superior viene conmigo! —gritaba Mimi—. ¡Yo le he visto antes!

—¡Nada de eso! —chillaba Hikari—. ¡Yo soy la que puede darle cariño!

—¡Qué mentira! —exclamaba Miyako—. ¡No os lo merecéis! Solamente yo lo comprendería!

Takeru miraba sin comprender a su mejor amiga y no la reconocía. Taichi no estaba seguro de querer volver a llamar Princesa a la mayor de ellas. Ken no comprendía cómo se había vuelto tan loca la del pelo morado sin venir a cuento. Todo parecía estar condensándose en la estancia, como si estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Y lo hizo, en forma de un lloriqueo.

—¡Basta ya! —la voz de Jou se escuchó sorprendentemente alta para estar amortiguada por la de las chicas—. ¡Estáis locas!

Y sin decir nada más, pegó un tirón, soltándose de las tres de golpe, y salió corriendo del salón. Las tres chicas reaccionaron cuando lo vieron alejarse camino a la puerta, y al mismo tiempo pusieron cara de horror y salieron tras él.

—¡Jou!

—¡Senpai!

—¡Superior!

Las chicas se perdieron por la puerta, dejando el salón repentinamente en silencio, con todos los chicos en él callados. Takeru y Ken buscaron respuestas en los ojos del resto. Yamato suspiró, como si de repente se sintiera agotado. Taichi, a su lado, lanzó un grito de júbilo y estiró el dedo hacia él, señalándolo.

—¡He ganado! —anunció con energía—. ¡Me debes los deberes de una semana!

—¿En serio puedes decir que esto ha salido bien? —cuestionó el rubio con cara de aburrimiento—. ¡Ha sido un desastre!

—¡Ah! Pero lo principal sí —aseguró el castaño.

Ishida solamente bufó, aceptando la derrota y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones por no gruñirle a nadie por su derrota. Koushiro se acercó a ellos con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, totalmente asombrado—. ¿Ha funcionado?

Yamato asintió secamente mientras Taichi hacía su baile de la victoria. Takeru y Ken, que seguían sin comprender qué había pasado, fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Qué ha funcionado? —interrogó el rubio menos con suspicacia.

Los tres los miraron, dudando si responder o no. Justo en ese momento la puerta principal volvió a abrirse y por ella aparecieron las tres chicas de su grupo. Todas parecían realmente desorientadas.

—¿Qué hacíamos en el descansillo? —se aventuró a preguntar Mimi.

—Ni idea —respondió Miyako—, pero me siento como si hubiese estado corriendo y gritando.

—Sí, a mí me duele la garganta un poco —Hikari susurró—. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Ninguno de los chicos contestó, dos porque no tenían respuesta, los otros porque no querían sufrir su ira. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

—Estábamos fuera —señaló la mayor—. ¿No tenéis nada que decir acerca de ello?

—¿Qué… quizá habéis tenido un lapsus? —propuso Taichi.

—¿Las tres a la vez? —cuestionó Miyako, suspicaz.

—Lapsus conjunto —insistió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Las tres chicas lo observaron y después hicieron lo mismo con el resto de sus amigos. Pero ninguno parecía saber qué pasaba o al menos querer hablar de ellos. Suspiraron; no iban a sacar nada de ello.

—Bueno, da igual —murmuró Hikari—. Sigamos estudiando, tengo cosas que repasar.

—¿Biología? —sugirió Takeru.

—¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño—. No, biología no; sabes perfectamente que esa asignatura se me da muy bien.

El chico se quedó más extrañado aún pero solamente se encogió de hombros cuando las tres chicas se encaminaron al sofá para seguir con sus tareas. Suspirando, las siguió, y lo mismo hizo Ken.

—Aún me parece increíble que haya funcionado —murmuró Koushiro.

—Ya os dije que a Chii le funcionó —se pavoneó Taichi.

—¿Pero no fue Megumi? —dudó Yamato.

—Megumi fue la que me lo dijo —corrigió el castaño—. Pero fue Chii la que se lo dio a Hiroshi, que Satoshi se lo había dado antes porque le aseguró que funcionaba.

—Mira, ¡me da igual! —el rubio alzando los brazos—. Olvidemos todo esto y vayamos a estudiar.

—¡Pero recuerda que me debes los deberes de una semana! —el chico, que ya estaba yendo hacia los estudiantes, solamente le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo—. Picón…

—Me sigue pareciendo increíble —murmuró Koushiro a su lado—. Que haya funcionado me hace pensar que esa bruja sabe mucho de ciencia.

—Ciencia, hechicería, brujería… —enumeró el otro—. ¿Qué importa? Lo principal es que Ishida me debe una semana de deberes.

El chico dio un salto y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza; todo era realmente extraño. Todo había salido tal y como Taichi había planeado, y eso era lo que más sorprendía a todos; él nunca acertaba. El chico suspiró mientras andaba hacia la mesa.

—¿Quién iba a decir que funcionaría? —se preguntó entre dientes—. ¿Quién iba a decir que un perfume de feromonas iba a hacer que tres mujeres se volviesen totalmente locas por un hombre?

Sonrió. Desde luego, ninguno de ellos olvidaría nunca aquel día que las chicas había decidido ir a la conquista de un desesperado Jou.

* * *

bueno, SkuAg, finalmente te traigo la segunda parte de este fic que pediste. No sé si era ésto exactamente lo que querías pero espero que te guste. Realmente creo que la primera parte me quedó mejor, no sé, ésta me ha costado más. Ya te comenté que tenía el fic entero en mi cabeza pero a la hora de escribirlo me ha costado darle forma y ese tono que necesitaba.

He querido hacer que las tres chicas tratasen de seducirlo de maneras diferentes, cada una a su estilo; Mimi de forma sexy y coqueta, aprovechando su belleza, Hikari sacando a relucir su dulzura e inocencia y pose de niña buena y Miyako tirando de inteligencia y astucia. No sé si realmente me ha quedado como quería.

Pues creo que nada más. Yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, espero que tú disfrutes leyéndolo.

Y al resto lo mismo, espero que os guste y lo paséis bien.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
